La claridad del Agua
by Cornelia Escipion
Summary: REEDITADO! Sesshomaru es retenido con Rin y Jaken a caminar en círculos, solo podrán salir si Sesshomaru accede a mirar los designios que le aguardan en las aguas que reposan tranquilas en una cueva. Lo que verá en ellas podrá cambiar o seguir el curso de su vida... o las de alguien más. ¡Lectoras/es, no se olviden del REVIEW!


**La claridad del Agua**

—Amo bonito, es la quinta vez que pasamos por aquí —Le dijo Jaken con cuidado.

Sesshomaru no contestó, él hace mucho que se había dado cuenta de que caminaban en círculos, solo esperaba que el artífice que osaba molestarlo saliera a su encuentro. Lo lamentaría.

—Es verdad, esa es la misma cueva de hace unos momentos —Dijo la pequeña Rin con mucha más decisión que su sirviente.

Sesshomaru se fijó en la cueva que señalaba Rin y notó una débil luz plateada que se desparramaba por el suelo. Al acercarse la luz comenzó a titilar y una figura vaporosa tomó forma frente a ellos. Sus sentidos no reaccionaron como era usual, lo que lo alerto de ir con cuidado.

—Jaken.

Fue todo lo que le dijo Sesshomaru a su sirviente y este entendió al instante. Se puso al segundo junto a Rin, hizo que montara a Ah-Un con urgencia, pero la pequeña se resistió.

—¡Rápido niña!

—¿Qué pasa? Es solo una anciana —Le dijo sin comprender.

—Tu nunca entiendes nada mocosa, ¡eres una confiada…!

—Silencio —Exigió Sesshomaru con un leve tono de voz, que consiguió que se callaran al instante.

Sesshomaru no se movió, miró impávido a la figura preguntándose si tenía idea de con quién se estaba metiendo, pero la figura inmóvil solo se dedicaba a observarlo. De manera enigmática le hizo una leve seña con la cabeza y se metió en la cueva.

—Quiere que la sigamos —Dijo Rin mientras daba unos pasos a su lado. Sesshomaru la detuvo poniéndole una mano en el hombro. La niña levantó la mirada como si fuera a mirar a un árbol, asintió y regreso junto al dragón de dos cabezas. Jaken la miró boquiabierto.

—A Sesshomaru sama si que le haces caso, pero a mi... —Comenzó a reprocharle a Rin, pero Sesshomaru lo interrumpió.

—Haz tu trabajo Jaken.

Miró de soslayo a su sirviente y este se deshizo en disculpas diciéndole de vez en cuando palabras maliciosas a Rin. Se ganó dos chichones en la cabeza.

Sesshomaru entró en la cueva ligeramente intrigado. La luz plateada era el destello que daba el agua, ese mismo reflejo daba en la roca y hacía parecer que la cueva tenía luz propia. La figura vaporosa apareció frente a él, más corpórea.

—Basta de juegos ¿qué quieres? Ya me has hecho perder bastante tiempo.

La anciana se le quedo viendo, como si lo estudiara, parecía comprender que no debía desperdiciar la atención de Sesshomaru.

—_Yo conocí a tu padre, y a su padre antes que él, y a su padre, y a su padre… Son un linaje antiguo. Destinados a hacer grandes cosas_ —Tenía una voz desprovista de emoción, cansada, como si su único propósito fuera hablarle a ellos— _Algunos realmente hicieron grandes cosas, pero otros, otros desviaron tanto su camino que deshonraron a su propia estirpe_.

Sesshomaru tomó su espada, aburrido de escuchar la misma historia, aburrido de ser comparado a su padre o a otros antes que él o de ser acusado de deshonrar a su sangre. Él había superado a su padre, él era mejor que cualquier otro demonio. La anciana se dio cuenta y agregó rápidamente.

—_Quiero que veas a lo que estas destinado, a las grandezas que traerás a las Tierras del Oeste_ —Sesshomaru pareció ligeramente interesado— _…Todos tus antepasados miraron, no hay mal en que veas, luego te dejaré partir_.

Pero así como había obtenido su atención, la había perdido. A él nadie lo retenía. Sesshomaru entrecerró sus ojos y con un movimiento rápido, la cortó con su espada, pero la Anciana no era más que humo, sonrió, pero aunque desprovista de emoción, Sesshomaru se molestó de igual forma.

—_Si tu no quieres mirar, deja que la niña miré_ —Sesshomaru cambió la expresión de su rostro, la anciana lo notó y abrió sus ojos cuan grande eran— _…Si, deja que mire, ella también es parte… Ella puede que entienda mejor que tú_.

Sesshomaru no dijo nada, ¿qué podría comprender Rin mejor que él? la anciana solo quería interesarlo. De todas formas dio unos pasos hacia el agua, curioso por saber a qué se refería. La anciana asintió.

Sesshomaru miró, ahí estaba su reflejo, su figura altiva y orgullosa, sola en la quietud del agua. Estaba a punto de alejarse cuando de pronto apareció la pequeña Rin a su lado. No lo miraba a él, si no que a su reflejo, se veía feliz, corría a su lado, daba vueltas, y con cada vuelta se veía más grande. Pero tras unas cuantas vueltas, su reflejo comenzó a alejarse de ella y Rin se veía triste, olvidando sonreír, dejada en una aldea humana.

Sesshomaru apretó la mandíbula, es lo que él pensaba hacer apenas acabasen con Naraku, pero no podía darle importancia, no podía por ello creer en lo que le mostraban en el agua, pero no tuvo tiempo de seguir pensando en lo que veía, la escena cambio. Su reflejo se veía ante unas vastas tierras, con humanos y demonios, y él, él era el poseedor de esas tierras, tenía poder sobre ellas. Era el Lord del Oeste. El pulso se le aceleró, lo que siempre había ansiado se le mostraba sobre el agua, pero la escena volvía a cambiar.

Visitaba a Rin en la aldea humana y ella volvía a verse feliz, como si recordase como sonreír, y comenzaba a girar alrededor suyo, ella ya se veía bastante crecida, pero con cada vuelta que daba a su alrededor, se veía mayor, hasta que dejó de girar y él regresó a sus tierras. Sesshomaru entendió que dejó de visitarla y sintió una punzada en el pecho.

Entendió que ese sería su destino. Lord del Oeste. Todo lo que había querido, desde que era un niño. Apretó fuertemente los puños, tuvo una extraña sensación de impotencia. Su reflejo se veía distante, como ausente, lo tenía todo, pero no se veía satisfecho, hasta que algo pareció turbarlo. Se alejaba de sus tierras como si fuera llamado por algo importante, algo que su reflejo no haría esperar.

La escena cambiaba y la figura adulta, pero con los rasgos característicos de Rin aparecía frente a él. Parecía tararear una canción mientras descansaba sobre una roca y se mojaba los pies en la orilla de un lago. Miraba a su reflejo como si supiera que vendría.

Rin no articulaba palabra, solo le tiende la mano y sonríe. Sesshomaru sintió con claridad una calidez recorriéndole el cuerpo, pero se llenó de dudas, y podía ver esas mismas dudas en su reflejo. Su reflejo, con su rostro impasible escondía muy bien que sopesaba lo que haría, pero él, Sesshomaru lo intuía. Giró su cara hacia donde estarían sus tierras y luego volvió a mirar a Rin que seguía con su mano hacia él, manteniendo su sonrisa, a la espera de que la tomase, parecía muy segura de si misma.

Sesshomaru contuvo la respiración y abrió mucho los ojos cuando vio como su reflejo tomaba la mano de Rin, la hizo bajar de la roca y quedaron a un palmo de distancia. Rin tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y un brillo en sus ojos. Su reflejo se fijó en el pelo de Rin, tomó uno de sus mechones y se lo acercó al rostro, cerró los ojos. Sesshomaru pudo ver con claridad como disfrutaba con ello. Al mismo tiempo Rin puso una de sus manos sobre la mano que sostenía el mechón de pelo y la aferró. Su reflejó abrió los ojos y pareció darse cuenta de algo, con lentitud la besó en los labios y Sesshomaru pareció sentir que se le paralizaba la respiración. La imagen de sus tierras a los lejos se desvanecía, al igual que el reflejo de ellos sobre el agua.

—_Se lo que has visto…_ —Se aventuró a decirle la anciana. Sesshomaru la miró como si recién se diese cuenta de que estaba presente— _Te dije que estabas destinado a hacer grandes cosas, pero esa chiquilla te desviará._ —Dio una pausa— _...Al igual como le mostré a tu padre lo que le haría esa mujer a su destino, yo te muestro lo que te hará a ti esa niña. No cometas el mismo error de tu padre_ —Sesshomaru la miró con el ceño fruncido, crispando ligeramente sus garras— _…Déjala en la aldea humana y no vuelvas por ella... Si lo haces será el fin de los demonios, pero si sigues mi consejo, seguiremos aquí en esta tierra por mucho tiempo_.

**.°.°.°.**

—Ah, Sesshomaru sama ya salió ¿podemos irnos Sesshomaru sama? ¿...Sesshomaru... sama? —Le preguntó Jaken pomposamente.

Sesshomaru no le contestó, aún seguía pensando en lo que había ocurrido en la cueva, en lo que había visto y en lo que esa anciana le había dicho, no sabía si le daría alguna importancia, a si de verdad creería que en unos años más Rin tendría el poder de hacerlo olvidar sus deseos de tener un imperio, de ser el Lord del Oeste.

—¿Qué vio Sesshomaru sama? —Le preguntó la cantarina voz de Rin, sacándolo de su estupor.

Sesshomaru se acercó a la pequeña y se la quedo viendo unos segundos. Rin no se sonrojó ni desvió la mirada, se le quedó viendo con sus grandes ojos castaños. Sesshomaru se hincó y tomó uno de sus cabellos como había hecho su reflejo en la visión. Rin no se turbó como lo había hecho su imagen adulta, Rin en cambio sonrió de manera traviesa y tomó ambas mejillas de Sesshomaru y las estiró suavemente. Sesshomaru sonrió levemente de manera casi imperceptible, y se puso en pie. Mientras caminaba escuchaba los murmullos de su sirviente.

—¡Eres una atrevida... Si yo me atreviera a hacer algo así...! —Jaken tenía ganas de reprocharle más, pero su curiosidad fue más grande— ...pero, ¿crees que Sesshomaru sama habrá visto algo que no le gusto en la cueva? —Le preguntó Jaken a Rin.

—No, está feliz, ¿no se da cuenta?

Sesshomaru miró de soslayo a Rin tras escucharla ¿cómo podía descifrarlo tan bien?, volvió a preguntarse cuál de esos dos caminos sería realmente su destino, o si él sería capaz de desafiar a ambos.

* * *

_Fue corto, pero a mi ver muy significativo. Así es como imagino la extinción de los demonios, porque finalmente Sesshomaru decide seguir su camino junto a Rin. Como continuación diría que viene mi fic __**DETERMINACIÓN**__, después __**DAIMIO**__ y por último __**SESSHOMARU**__. un beso, espero se pasen por mi perfil y lean los siguientes._

**Si llegaste hasta aquí y te gustó lo que leíste, déjame un review. Detrás de cada obra hay una gran imaginación y creatividad que son necesarias para crear y escribir un fic ¡cuesta un montón!, pero dejar un review no cuesta nada ;)**

_**C o**_ r** N**e _L_ _**i**__a_ _**E **__s_ c **i** p **I** ó_**N**_


End file.
